Tiempo Muerto (Oneshot)
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: "Entonces Fate-chan... ¿Estás enamorada?" pregunto Nanoha acostada a un lado de Fate mientras ambas veían una pelicula en el cuarto y en la misma cama de la rubia. "Bueno sí" respodio nerviosa inconciente de que Nanoha le había dado a beber el suero de la verdad para saber si tenía oportunidad. "¿De quien?" pregunto


_**Tiempo Muerto.**_

_"Hayate no tene remedio"dijo una rubia de ojos color vino abriendo la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su madre, su hermano y Arf._

_"Pero aun así te gusta que sea así Fate-chan" le dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules cuando la rubia por fin la rubia abrio la puerta._

_"Si pero insinuar que me amas es completamente ridículo Nanoha" le reprocho Fate." La broma del día estuvo buena" se rio"Vos me amas y esto es un suero de la verdad"dijo mostrando un frasco con un líquido negro"Te aseguro a que es un afrodisiaco"_

_"Nyahaha"se rio Nanoha nerviosa, la amaba, eso era cierto, y Hayate lo sabía, por eso lo dijo, lo del afrodisiaco tal vez era cierto, un suero de la verdad no existe, pero viniendo de Hayate... "Yo creo que es posible, pero es casi imposible que vos me ames así como dice Hayate que yo lo hago." Fate se paro en seco y luego siguio riendo._

_"Si, es una completa pavada"dijo maldiciendo a Hayate y a sí misma "tehehehe"rio nerviosa viendo una nota en el kotatsu "¿Una nota?" murmuro._

_"¿De quién es?"pregunto Nanoha._

_"De onii-chan" respondio Fate._

_**Fate:**_

_**Oka-san, Arf y yo fuimos llamados junto al hurón, Amy, Signum y Zafira en la TSAB, surgio algo de ultimo momento asi que vamos a estar fuera una semana. Tenes la casa para vos sola.**_

_**Chrono**_

_**PD. Deberías aprovechar para invitar a Nanoha a casa (aunque conociendola se invitara sola cuando sepas que estas sola) y decirle de una vez por todas que la amas.**_

_"¿Que decía?"pregunto Nanoha al ver como el rostro de Fate se tornaba rojo asi que decidió acercarse a ver que decia el papel pero la rubia lo aparto rápidamente._

_"No, nada, solo que voy estar sola por 7 días"le respondio avergonzada de que haya podido leer la posdata de Chrono._

_"¿Cómo que nada?" pregunto alterada_

_"Bueno, no es la primera vez, ya estoy acostumbrada" le repondio._

_"Eso es cierto, hey ¿Por que no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?" le invito la Takamachi_

_"No gracias, no estoy para lidiar con tu hermano ahora" dijo simple sonrojando a Nanoha. Desde hace 2 años desde que va a la casa Takamachi si Kyôya y Nanoha estan presentes, él le empieza a lanzar miradas lascivas y le comienza a coquetear, lo curioso es que es solo si Nanoha esta presente._

_Lo que Fate no sabía es que el propósito de Kyôya es derle celos a Nanoha para que se le confiese de una vez por todas._

_"Entonces ¿me puedo quedar aquí?"pregunto y la Testarossa sonrio, al menos Chrono tenía razon en esa parte._

_"¿Crees que tus padres te den permiso?" le pregunto Fate._

_"Si, no es la primera vez despues de todo, ya han de estar acostumbrados" dijo Nanoha sonrojando a la T. Harlaown, pues Alisa le había dicho en broma que Nanoha pasaba más tiempo en su apartamento que en ningun otro lugar, y en eso Hayate soltó que la pelirroja estab enamorada de la rubia y prácticamente revelo que la ojos borgoña esta enamorada de la ojos zafiro._

* * *

_"Enserio Fate, Nanoha pasa más tiempo en tu casa que en ningun otro lado" bromeo Alisa Bannings, amiga de ambas "Ya deberían comenzar a salir" rió codeando la costilla de la rubia con ojos color vino. ''Hasta un ciego pode ver que la amas" le susurro para que solo ella le oyera._

_Por que si bien al prinipio tenía asperezas con la ojos color vino, las dejo cuando las salvo a ella y a Suzuka y cuando supieron la verdad (aunque no le gusto que casi se mataran entre Nanoha y Fate) aunque la principal razón era que descubrió que Fate era la mejor manera de fastidiar a Nanoha._

_"Ustedes realmente me dan migraña" dijo Hayate masajeandose la sien sentada en medio de Suzuka y Nanoha "Nanoha-chan esta mas que enamorada de vos y vos estas igual o más enamorada, ya porfavor que se confiese una de las 2. Miren si quieren les regalo este suero de la verdad para que se confiesen sin arrepentrse a media confesión" dijo sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido color negro._

_"Suero de la verdad ¡Si como no!" exclamo Nanoha sonrojada de la confesión de Hayate._

_"Nanoha tene razón, esa cosa no existe"apoyó Fate poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada._

_''Uy! como esposos'' provocó la castaña._

_''¡Hayate/Hayate-chan!"gritaron la pelirroja y la rubia sonrojadas._

_"Ya, ya" dijo "les asegura que es verdad, es una creacion mía"_

_"A mi me parece más que tomaste una Coca-cola de Zafira y la vaciaste en este frasco" dijo Alisa._

_"¡Funciona! ¡Ya lo he comprobado!" exclamo Hayate._

_"¿Ah si?, ¿En qué?" preguntaron Suzuka, Alisa, Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo._

_"En Signum" respondio simple "¿Recuerdan aquella fiesta en la casa de Arisa-chan en la que Signum se le confesó a Shamal y Vita se volvió mi novia?"_

_"Como olvidarla" respondieron las 4._

_En esa fiesta hubo orgía entre Yûno, Arf, Zafira, Chrono, Amy, la hermana de Suzuka y Kyôya. Suzuka y Alisa se volvieron novias para perder la virginidad horas despues (Hoy en día eran una pareja sexualmente activa, __**MUY **__activa) obligaron a Nanoha y Fate a besarse en un juego de la botella esperando que se confesaran. (Para mala suerte de ellos y buena suerte de este one-shot eso no paso)_

_"Pues le dije a Signum que se tomara esto y se confesara, al principio se rehuso por que no quería ser un conejillo de indias pero despues acepto"_

_"¿Cómo lograste que aceptara?"pregunto Nanoha curiosa._

_"Le dije: ¨Es una orden de tu ama¨" contesto "A regañadientes aceptó y luego puse un afrodisiaco en la bebida de Shamal y en consecuencia se violo a Signum en el sofá, aunque ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia, de hecho las únicas que salieron vírgenes de ese lgar fueron ustedes 2" señalo al NanoFate " Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que funciona"_

_"Yo sigo sin creerte"dijo Nanoha_

_"Yo igual" dijeron las rubias de Alisa y Fate._

_"Muy bien, Suzuka-chan ven aquí y toma un sorbo"ordeno la Yagami_

_"¿Por qué yo?" pregunto la Tsukimura_

_"Por que sos la única que no me seguiría la corriente" Suzuka tomo un sorbo del líquido identificado como ··Coca-Cola de Zafira o afrodisiaco cualquier cosa menos un suero de la verdad··_

_"Hey! Pero Suzuka-chan siempre reponde ccon la verdad" Captó Nanoha_

_"Si, pero no con lo que voy a preguntarle" se defendió "Suzuka-chan..." canto " En su relacion... ¿Quién es neko y quien es Tachi?"_

_"Yo soy Tachi y Arisa-chan es la neko la mayoría de las veces por que en realidad es teko" Las magas se sorprendieron pensaban que Alisa era la Tachi y la Neko, pues Suzuka._

_"¿Esta Nanoha-chan enamorada de Fate-chan?"siguió la castaña_

_"Definitivamente, lo supe desde que me comenzo a hablar de ella y al ver como se portaba con Fate-chan, de hecho creo que desde la conoció, por que pesaba en ella, o eso me dijo" respondio la pelimorada sonrojando a la pelirroja, a cual decidio no contarle nada a nadie y mejor comprarse un diario.._

_"¿Quien robo mi látigo, mi venda, mis fresas y mis velas aromáticas y cortó las rosas de Shamal?"_

_"Arisa-chan"_

_"¿Por que?"_

_"Por que quería utlizarlas en una de nuestras prácticas sexmuamph" no se le entendió lo último por que Alisa le tapo la boca con la cara más roja que el pelo de Nanoha._

_"¡FUNCIONA! ¡FUNCIONA!" gritó Alisa._

* * *

_"Tehehehe" rio Fate_

_"Que te da gracia Fate-chan" pregunto Nanoha_

_"Que tal vez esta cosa si sirva, la manera de reaccionar de Arisa lo comprueba" respondio sacando el frasco mientras mabas se sentaban en el kotatsu. "¿Pero que dijo Momoko-san?" pregunto_

_"Dijo que estaba bien pero que mañana fuera por ropa" le respondió "Asi que vas a tener que prestarme una pijama" le bromeo._

_"Por mi no hay problema" dijo levantadose y extendiedole su mano "¿Vamos?" pregunto y Nanoha asintió tomandole de la mano y con con las manos entrelazadas fueron a la pieza de la rubia donde había una cama, un armario, un escritorio, un pequeño kotatsu y un pequeño baño._

_La pelirroja veía todo sorprendida, parecía una casa dentro de otra casa, por como tenía Fate su pieza._

_"Creo que es la primera vez que entras ¿no?"pregunto_

_"Si, ironico ¿no?"pregunto viendo tambien un pequeño televisor, un computador y un reproductor de video junto al televisor._

_"Un poco" respondio con una sonrisa_

_"Tenes tu pieza de manera que parece otra casa"_

_"Bueno, es que en el jardín del tiempo prácticamente vivia sola, yo ordenaba todo lo referente a lo mío ya que quería enorgullecer a mi madre y tampoco quería molestar a Linith aunque siempre decía que eso era responsabilidad suya."dijo entristeciendo un poco la mirada._

_"No puedo creer que una bella chica que en realidad es 7 años menor que yo sea más madura y organizada que yo, porque ya habes visto mi pieza y parece que un huracán pasa ahi a dirario" dijo en forma bromista para animarla._

_"Las bellas y dulces ironías de la vida" bromeo y se dirigio al armario mientras la Takamachi se sento en la cama y observó lo que había en el escritorio._

_Unos libros, los repuestos de los cartuchos de Bardiche, fotos de ellas 2, la fotografía de Alicia con Precia, otra foto en donde estaban Lindy, Chrono y Clyde, en la de un costado estaba una de Arf con Yûno y Fate y de ahí le seguían otra de ellas 2 junto a Hayate, Alisa y Suzuka, Lindy, Chrono y Fate, otra a un lado de Signum, otra de ellas con Hayate y sus guardianes, luego una sola, otra de ella con su uniforme de enforcer y su diplomado que la acreditaban como tal._

_Pero al centro de todo eso estaban las fotos que ella le había enviado mientras la rubia estaba de juicio junto a las videocartas._

_"Aun las conserva"penso Nanoha feliz._

_"Dado a que el 100% de mi ropa es negra o amarilla el hecho de que haya encontrado algo de color blanco es prácticamente un milagro"ambas rieron, Fate siempre era así de detallista con ella. Sabía que ella podría usar cualquier cosa para dormir pero le busco algo de su color preferido. Había notado que solo era así con ella pero no quería ilusionarse. "Es de mi talla así que espero que te quede"_

_"No creo que haya mucha diferencia" dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a su anfitriona, pues le sacaba una cabeza._

_3 minutos despues..._

_"¡Wow! ¡Creí que no habría tanta diferencia!"exclamo Nanoha al ver que las mangas que le quedaban bien a Fate a Nanoha le servía para oultar sus manos sin estirar la tela. "Pero como lo supuse, Fate-chan sos mas grande" le dijo llevando las mangas a su cara "Tiene tu aroma Fate-chan, aunque sea muy poco"penso mientras Fate la observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_"bueno tenemos de aquí al próximo domingo la casa sola para hacer lo que queramos" dijo la rubia._

_"Correcto Fate-chan" concordó la pelirroja y ambas fueron a preparar la cena de esa noche._

* * *

_"Entonces Fate-chan... ¿Estás enamorada?" pregunto Nanoha acostada a un lado de Fate mientras ambas veían una pelicula en el cuarto y en la misma cama de la rubia._

_"Bueno sí" respodio nerviosa inconciente de que Nanoha le había dado a beber el suero de la verdad para saber si tenía oportunidad._

_"¿De quien?" pregunto_

_Fate no quería decirle que de ella, no quería arruinar su amistad, pero algo la estaba obligando a confesarse._

_"De vos" respondio en contra de su voluntad mirándola fijo a los ojos. _

_No pudiendo ocultar su alegria Nanoha pregunto "¿Desde cuando?"_

_"Desde que decidiste llamarme por mi nombre por primera vez" Nanoha se sorprendio "Aunque creo que siepre lo he estado y hasta ese entonces me di cuenta" Entonces fate se dio cuenta antes que ella. "Sentís lo mismo que yo"_

_"Si" respondio contenta de ser correspondida y en respuesta la rubia mostro una sonrisa mas grande._

_"¿Desde cuando?"_

_"Desde siempre, pero me dí cuenta en el jardín del tiempo cuando decidiste salvarme y pelear conmigo y cuando me llamaste por mi nombre en aquel puente no tenía duda alguna de que te amaba" le respondio "Por eso te abrazaba y te tomaba de las manos para calmar un poco mis sentimientos y cuando vos buscabas los contactos me ponias tan feliz"_

_Despues de esto Nanoha pudo sentir unos tibios labios sobre los suyos que la acariciaban suave y dulcemente nerviosos y temiendo asustarla, pero no sucedio ya que Nanoha le correspondio como pudo._

_"Nanoha... déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo" pidio una vez terminado el beso mordiendo el lóbulo de la pelirroja "Nanoha..." suspiro._

_"Adelante Fate-chan" dio permiso soltando un pequeño gemido que fue ahogado con un beso mas ardiente en donde la rubia pidio intromision en su boca la cual le fue concedida. Las lenguas de las chicas danzaban en la lengua de la pelirroja incluso un hilo de saliva resbalo por la cara de Nanoha._

_Despues Fate se poso encima de Nanoha dando pequeños besos y mordiscos que mañana dejarían marca. Lentamente desabrocho la parte de encima del conjunto blanco besandola con pasión reprimida y ahora desbordada en los labios durante unos eternos minutos y al separarse una linea de saliva unia sus lenguas, lo sorprendente era que al terminar el beso ambas ya estaban completamente desnudas con la Testarossa encima de la Takamachi._

_La Testarossa fue dando besos en los pechos de la Takamachi sacando pequeños gemidos en la misma, para despues lamberlos, morderlos y succionando en ese orden sacando ahora grandes gemidos que de seguro todos los del edificio escuchaban pero no importa, siempre puede utilizar un Thunder Smasher. Tambien acaricio sus piernas dando pequeño masajes circulares hasta llegar a su centro en donde introducio 2 de sus dedos donde se sorprendio al sentir lo húmeda que estaba su amada._

_"Dios Nanoha, estas tan mojada" dijo mientras la pelirroja gemía descontroladamente aferrandose a las sábanas. Pues aparte de esta masturbando sus intimdad con su mano derecha con la izquierda masajeaba sus senos alternando el placer. "Sos tan bella, te amo"_

_"Fate-chan" suspiraba "Déjame tocarte" pidio Nanoha por lo que la rubia sabiendo que dandole placer a su novia no podría hacerlo detuvo las caricias en sus pechos e hizo las de su centro mas lentas y suaves._

_Nanoha comenzo por sus pechos con su boca los lamía y los mordía como Fate lo había hecho hace rato pero lo hacía demasiado fuerte arrancando jadeos y gemidos de la rubia la cual detuvo las caricias en la intimidad de la pelirroja perdida por el placer. _

_"Na-Na...noha... si lo haces tan fuerte..." trato de artcular_

_"pero Fate-chan cada vez los tenes más duros" dijo mordiendo mas fuerte introduciendo los dedos de sus manos en la intimidad de Fate de golpe haciendo que arquee su espalda. Entonces Fate tomo a Nanoha y revirtio las posiciones quedando de nuevo ella arriba._

_"Lo siento Nanoha pero no puedo resistirme más" dijo con la voz enronquecida lamiendo desde su cuello hasta sus piernas trazando una ruta hasta la intimaidad de su amada, rodeo el contorno con increible lentitud excitando a la pelirroja, despues se adentro en ella jugando con su clitorís de manera excitante._

_"Te amo Takamachi Nanoha, mas que a mi vida"_

_"Fate-chan" gemia Nanoha sin control demasiado alto, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo entonces Fate le levando de la cadera "Fate-chan pa-para" pidio_

_"¿Queres que me detenga?" Fate pregunto saliendo de Nanoha._

_"Quiero que llegemos juntas"dijo sonrojada apenas a estas alturas a lo que la rubia sonrio. Bajo las caderas de Nanoha y la sento pasando una pierna sobre su cadera quedando sus vaginas frente a frente sin nada de por medio._

_"Te amo Nanoha" dijo " Decí que me amas"_

_"Es vergonzoso" dijo al momento en que Fate movio su cadera aciendo que sus clitoris se rozacen. Gimió._

_"¿Y esto no da verguenza? Porfavor necesito oírlo para saber que esto no es un sueño ni que te arrepentiras despues" suplico mordiendo el cuello perfectamente blanquecino de Nanoha._

_"Te amo Fate-chan, te amo mas de lo que las palabras puedan expresar" dijo y ambas se besaron de manera dulce, los labios de Fate la acariciaban con toda la ternura posible mientras que la misma se movía marcando el ritmo haciendo que sus clitorís y sus senos ce rozaran, se tocaran y se apretaran._

_Nanoha en medio de todo ese placer se dio cuenta de que la Harlaown se movia con delicadeza queriendo no lasimarla, ya apunto de tocar el orgasmo se aferro con fuerza a los hombros de Fate y esta la abrazo._

_"¡Nanoha!"_

_"¡Fate-chan!"_

_Ambas gritaron el nombre de su amada al llegar al orgasmo y cayeron rendidas en la cama la cual tenía las sabadas mojadas de sus propios fluidos. Fate tomo un poco de los fluidos vaginales de Nanoha con su boca y la beso haciendola probar su propio sabor._

_"Te amo Nanoha" dijo_

_"Yo te amo mas" reto y ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño._

* * *

_(Wake up My Master) se oyó la voz de Raising Heart en el escritorio de Fate._

_"No quiero" mascullo su dueña_

_**(Sir, is time to go to school)**__ se oyó la voz motorizada de Bardiche_

_"El colegio bien pode irse al cara..." _

_"¡Fate-chan!"le regaño Nanoha_

_(Bardiche, why we're in the same place?) pregunto Raising Heart_

_**(I don't know, I was off but I must turn ON to wake up my Sir)**__ respondio Bardiche_

_(Where we are?)_

_**(On my Sir's House)**_

_"Cállense de una jodida vez quiero dormir" se quejo Fate arrojandoles una almohada abrazando a Nanoha, le dio a una lámpara y se cayo, posiblemente rota._

_(My master, you must get up, it's 6:40 am)_

_"¿y...?" pregunto Nanoha apenas entreabiendo un ojo._

_(You must be ready to School)_

_"Mejor otro día" dijo Nanoha abrazando más fuerte a Fate ambas cerraron los ojos de nuevo._

_(Now I Know how Levantein feels)_

_**(What's that smell?)**_

_"Que se callen" se quejo Fate lanzando un zapato de Nanoha que dio directo en los dispositivos inteligentes._

_(What we can do?)_

_**(I have an incredible way to awake My Sir when won't wake up, never dissapointed me)**_

_(What is it?)_

_**(Watch this Raising Heart)**_

_(Ok Bardiche)_

_**(Sir, Its 7 o'clock and it's late to go school, you must to wake up NOW)**_

_"¿Que tiene?, entro hasta las 7:25, me pongo en uniforme en 17 segundos y llego al colegio utilizando mi Barrier Jacket y un Sonic Move para llegar en 43 segundos._

_**(Yeah, but you can't do that because isn't right to the TSAB)**_

_"¿y...?La Tierra es un planeta no Administrado, no estamos en Mid-Childa para que me jodan con eso"_

_**(No, but if you do that Hayate Yagami will Start to investigate the razon you stay late)**_

_"Maldita Hayate"_

_**(Sir...)**_

_"¿Que?" pregunto malhumorada._

_**(its 7:53 am)**_

_"¡MIERDA!" grito el NanoFate levantandose, Fate busco su uniforme y uno que Nanoha había dejado ahí para las veces que se queda a dormir entre semana, se ducharon, se cambiaron rápido, comieron a las prisas, tomaron a sus dispositivos inteligentes, fueron a la casa de Nanoha, se colaron por la ventana por el maletín de Nanoha._

_(Bardiche...)_

_**(Yes?)**_

_(when you say that was 7:53 really was 7:03)_

_**(My Sir will know when arrive the School and check the cellphone time)**_

_(What's the trick here?)_

_**(I talk a little bit with my Sir getting press and often I say a wrong hour fearing her and then wakes up and is ready to school)**_

_(You're a fucking genius)_

_**(Thanks)**_

_"¡Maldito Bardiche! ¡Me la volviste a hacer!" Se oyo el grito de Fate cuando se sento en su lugar, se le hizo extraño que no hubiera tantos estudiantes y reviso la hora de su móvil._

* * *

_Omake ··Fromas de despertar a Fate-chan·· por Bardiche, Nanoha y Lindy._

_···Bardiche···_

_**(Sir, wake up it's time to go School)**_

_"Bardiche ve a joder a otra parte" le dijo Fate dandose la vuelta._

_**(Sir you will stay late)**_

_"Me importa un reverendo carajo, y ni pienses en utilizar tu truco de destreza mental" le dijo_

_**(Sir, may I can put some music?)**_

_"Como quieras"_

_**(Starting torture mode now, music files, torture)**_

_"¿Eh?"_

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing and you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta get loud  
Because I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Because you've got that one thing

_"¡Dale, dale! ¡Me paro, me paro! ¡Apaga esa tortura británica!" grito levantandose cuando Bardiche le subió el máximo volumen._

_···Lindy···_

_"Fate..." llamo Lindy "Ya levantate, se te va a hacer tarde"_

_"Cinco minutitos más oka-san..."pidio Fate_

_"Fate si no te levantas Chrono se va a comer todo su almuerzo"_

_"¿Que hiciste para desayunar?" _

_"Leche con galletas"_

_"¡Chrono hijo de la chingada!" grito Fate en su Barrier Jacket con Bardiche en Zanber Form y luego Lindy le golpeo la cabeza "Auch... Oka-san"_

_"Esa boquita Fate, y no se te olvide que la chingada soy yo"_

_"Pero Onii-chan dice más groserías que yo, ademas sabes que es de forma metafórica"_

_"Y ¿Por que crees que Chrono no puede escuchar canciones de Nana Mizuki por más que lo intenta?"_

_"Oka-san eso es muy drástico" le dijo poniendose el uniforme "Yo no podría vivir sin escuchar Phantom Minds 1 vez al día" dijo poniendose unos audífonos y saliendo cantando campante al comedor por su lechita y sus galletitas._

_"Estos niños..." Suspiro Lindy_

_···Nanoha···_

_"Fate-chan... nos tenemos que levantar" dijo Nanoha acariciando el pelo de la rubia._

_"Es mas cómodo estar a tu lado Nanoha" dijo apenas abriendo los ojos._

_"Si te levantas te prometo que falto a mis clases nocturnas hoy y vengo con vos para calentarnos para invierno"_

_"¡Hecho!" se levanto animada al baño cantando trickster de Nana Mizuki_

_"Yukari Tamura es mejor" dijo cantando Mahou Shoujo Magical-tan!_

_"Pero las letras de Nana son más profundas"_

_"Pero Yukari-san tene más experiencia"_

_"Pero Nana tene más fama, tanto que todos la conocen en Argentina, EUA y unos cuantos en México, pero en Europa y Asia no hay quien la desconozca"_

_"La fama no determina al mejor"_

_"Pero las canciones Innocent Starter, Eternal Blaze, Secret Ambition, Massive wonders, Phantom Minds y Bright Stream me hacen pensar en vos cada vez que las escucho" le dijo dandole un dulce beso en los labios."Ademas creo que las canciones Take a shot, Don't be long y Brave Phoenix me describen a la perfeccion"_

_"Mou... eso es trampa"_

_"Te amo Nanoha"_

_"Y yo a vos Fate-chan"_


End file.
